Life Thereafter
by JordyBHP
Summary: This is how I like to think those intervening years went for Harry, Ron, Hermione and all of their other friends. Rated M because it might go that way in the future.
1. Life must go on

I grew up in the world of Harry Potter, and this is how I like to think those intervening years went for Harry, Ron and Hermione. I of course do not own any of the characters or places. Rated M for the future. This is my first fan fiction. I don't know if its any good or if I should continue. Comments or reviews would be really appreciated

_Set immediately after the bridge scene at the end of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

After having mended his wand and cast the fragments of the Elder wand over the edge, Harry Potter started back towards the castle. With his wand in his hand he felt better, but there was at least one other thing that he needed to do. Hermione followed behind hand entwined with Ron's who stumbled behind, his mouth agape over the decision Harry had just made.

Hermione knew what was going to happen and was looking forward to seeing the boy he lived start his life anew. Happy, with the young lady he loves.

"Harry" gasped Ron, "Slow down, what's the rush?"

"There is something I need to do" Replied Harry without slowing.

"Mate, what else on this earth do you need to do? Voldemort is dead, you did it mate"

"Wait Ron, you'll see soon enough" Hermione said to her boyfriend, "there is one last thing waiting for him.

As they walked amid the carnage of the battle, they were quiet, absorbed in their success, their survival and the devastation that surrounded them.

Little seemed important now. With their success, the aims of their lives had been fulfilled. Where too now?

They proceeded towards the hall. The Great Hall. Walls beaten by wayside spells and the dead scattered around amid clustering's of grieving friends and families it did not seem so great. Even the sky seemed to be conflicted between happiness over the worlds now beginnings and sadness over the death that surrounded them.

Stopping besides the great doors Harry turned, looking quizzically towards his two best friends.

"How should I do this? I don't want to be insensitive."

"Mate come with us, just put a hand on her shoulder, and let her know you're there."

Astonished, Hermione looked toward Ron nodding in agreement "Yes do that"

Placing a hand around her waist he walked slowly towards Fred's body, leaving Harry besides the door. Instead of immediately going to Ginny, he walked slowly towards the place where Remus and Tonks lay. The eyes of a number of the people around the room followed his movement. Concern etched across the face of them all. As he reached them he smiled. His usual light frown still etched across his face, hers with a look of contentment and their hands laid an inch apart. Knelling down Harry placed a hand on the chest of his father's last surviving friend.

Quietly he murmured "I did not want this to happen, thank you my friend, I'll look after Teddy, I promise".

Pulling his wand from his pocket, Harry conjured a single red rose. Unusually sentimental, he placed it across their hands. Joined in life, and linked in death.

Standing he walked towards the Weasley's. His eyes on the gorgeous, crying young women kneeling besides Fred's inanimate body. As he approached them Mr and Mrs Weasley turned pulling him into a tight, consoling hug.

"I'm sorry; I wish he didn't have to die for this"

"Don't fret my dear; he died fighting for something he believed in. You and the end of Voldemort" Stated Mrs Weasley.

"I agree with Molly, you can't take responsibility for this. But you did it my boy, well done. I'm proud of you."

Released, he turned and sagged slightly. Kneeling behind Ginny he place a hand on her shoulder. A tear crept down his face as he thought of Fred, laughing in death, his face light and happy with his last laugh caught across it. Minutes past, after a while Ginny sank back. Leaning against Harry as he enveloped her in his arms. Holding her, trying to shield her from the pain of her grief. Time passed slowly as they sat around Fred's body.

The number of people gradually thinning as bodies were removed from the Hall and taken to an antechamber.

The Weasley's left Harry and Ginny as they clung to each other whilst they moved Fred's body. Once Fred had been moved and the various family members had torn themselves from him, Mrs Weasley made her way towards the two bodies sitting together in the Hall.

Squatting in front of them they were coaxed upright, never letting each other go.

Concerned she said "Come dears, we need to get you both looked at. Harry are you feeling all right, some of those cuts seem pretty severe."

Needless to say he looked pretty traumatised. His jeans ruddied with soil and blood torn just like his shirt and jacket which were likewise stained with a mix of his blood and remnants of the not so distant battle.

Pain flared across his body, as stiff and tortured muscles were forced to function as he shuffled across the room. A hand never leaving Ginny's side.

Through the great doors and towards the Hospital bay Mrs Weasley lead the young pair. Concerned over the state of them both. When they arrived they moved over to the group of chairs and beds filled with other red heads. Seeing the state of Harry was worse than that of her other patients Madame Pomfrey bustled over.

"Christ young man, you look like you have been through the ringer. Sit down, that's it, just let her go for the moment. Okay, now help me get that jacket off will you. There's a good lad."

Gradually yielding to shock from the situation that they had just come through he sat quietly as Madame Pomfrey tended to his numerous wounds. Bandaging those that needed time and healing a great deal of those that were more minor.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey" stated Harry as he was helped back onto his two feet. Life gradually started to flow into his body.

Slowly walking and checking everything was working, Harry realised that Ron and Hermione had been thoroughly bandaged as well. Still sitting together, their concern for each other and for him glowed in their eyes as they looked from each other to harry as he settled down besides them.

"So do we know what's going to happen to this place?" he asked,

"Well I personally think they are going to rebuild and they will have us coming in through the doors at the start of the new year" Hermione responded, "though to be sure we will have to wait until McGonagall has had her many meetings."

"I agree" said Ron, "but I don't think I'll be coming back. Mum won't like it but I think vie learnt enough from this old place and I think there are plenty of jobs that need to be done if we want them"

"Ron, you must come back this year, you to Harry" admonished a distraught Hermione, "we must finish our seventh year"

"I agree with Ron, I don't think I could come back if I wanted. There are too many loose ends to be tied up and a lot of really hard memories here. I suppose if Ginny comes back I'll be here to visit. But not as a student."

"Yes I'm sure the Aurors can find us some work, we can ask McGonagall if they are offering Newt substitutes for our year, in light of those circumstances" said Ron

"I don't think I'd want to come back without you. Okay, I'll stay with you. I really couldn't come back. I don't want to have to leave you for a minute" She said looking up at Ron before kissing him on the cheek.

Standing, Harry made his way over to Ginny, who sat in a chair whilst Madame Pomfrey ministered over her one wound, a long cut across her arm. As she was dealt with she stood quickly and turned to the battered body of the boy besides him. Concern etched over his face.

"I must say I'm glad that's the only wound you suffered." said Harry as he looking deep into her eyes. "I want to ask you something, you know I broke up with you so I could end this."

"Yes" she said quietly.

"I was terrified of what could happen to you if I didn't sort this out. If he found out how much I loved you. That year was the hardest of my life, in more ways than one. The further and longer I was gone from you the more it hurt. I'm sorry for the pain I left you in." suddenly aware of the eyes upon them both he became rather self conscious, but determined to continue, he finished "So Ginevra Weasley if you'll have me I would love to call you my girlfriend again. Ill love you for eternity."

A smile had crept into her face, she knew things were going to get better now. With as much pain as she had gone through waiting for him, as much pain as he had gone through fighting for her, there was no sweeter moment.

"Yes, and I love you too Harry"

Leaning forward Harry took her into his arms, grunting in the pain that surged through his body as she tightened her arms around him. Kissing the nape of her neck, he relaxed for the first time.

As they slowly released each other and turned to their audience they noticed tears welling in eyes of their family. Nobody deserved to find some happiness more than these two.


	2. And so it will

THREE DAYS LATER

Having returned to the Burrow after burying Fred, Remus and Tonks as well the other dead on the Hogwarts grounds, their dinner was a subdued affair. Harry and Ginny sat hand in hand at the table, slowly picking from a shared plate. Ron and Hermione sitting beside them were doing the same. The air was thick with grief.

Standing before the table Mr Weasley raised a glass.

"To our son, your brother, the friend of many. To our friends, Remus and Tonks and to the many others who died in the fight to rid this world of Voldemort" he said, "Thank you. You will not be forgotten."

"Here, here" echoed around the room as each individual paused for a moment to say their final goodbye.

"Finally, I would like to thank Harry and of course Ron and Hermione for the sacrifices they made and the hardships they have had to endured whilst they worked to rid this world of the darkness that plagued it." He said looking towards the four of them seated at the table, "I know you do not want us to thank you, but I feel we must just once before we try to rebuild, and get on with our lives."

Again the glasses around the table were raised and a "Thank you" boomed around the room as friends and family finally started to look towards the future.

Then Mrs Weasley piped up "Okay everyone, it's been a long and hard day, I am off to bed."

As she turned and began to make her way up the stairs others slowly rose, some followed her off to bed. Others said their goodbyes and walked out the door and disappeared with a final pop.

Half an hour passed and Harry and Ginny were the only two remaining downstairs in the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had gone to bed as Mrs Weasley begrudgingly decided that they were both adults and given light to the extraordinary circumstances could share a bed if they so wanted to.

Releasing Ginny's hand Harry stood and made his way outside. Barefooted but hardly noticing the cold he looked up to the stars. They seemed to dance with unnatural spirit. He assumed happy over the new era of peace that should reign over the world.

Ginny followed a few steps behind, standing besides Harry and likewise looked up.

"You did this you know, my love? The world is beginning to heal"

"Yes, I just need to decide what to do now"

"You don't need to do anything, you don't owe anybody and you have done enough."

Whilst she said this she took his hand in hers and looked at his face. So old, it had seen terrors far beyond his years.

"I love you, you know that don't you Harry?"

"With every fibre of my being I know and love you too. Ginny you know I'm not going back to school right? There are a few loose ends that I need to tie up and I am sure Kingsley will let me train as an Auror."

"I'll be with you whatever choice you make. If I go back to school I'm sure McGonagall will be happy to let us see each other. I might see if I can join up with the Harpies"

Slowly they made their way back to the porch. Sitting down on the steps Harry looked across the yard and out into the darkness with his chin resting on Ginny's head as she sat the step bellow.

"One thing I need to think about is where I'm going to live. I can't keep staying here."

"They will let you stay as long as you want, and love it all the while"

"Do you want to help me with Grimmauld Place? Or do we want to start again? What about Godric's Hollow?"

"We? Are you asking me to move in Harry?" Ginny said as she looked up at him curiously.

Looking down he said "I don't mean immediately if you don't want to... But I assume one day you will. So you could help me if you wanted?"

"Oh Harry, I'd love to help. Why not do both? Make Grimmauld a city house? Restore that all? And have the house in the country at Godric's? It would be the best place to live I think."

Chuckling, "I hadn't thought of that, but I like your thinking Ms. Weasley", turning serious, "Ginny, you know I want to be here with you right? But I think I need to go and help the Aurors round up the last of the Death Eaters. It won't be safe until they are all behind bars."

Turning, kneeling between his legs so her face was at the same height as his she says "No Harry. You can't, you have done enough. Just leave this job for someone else"

"You know I can't do that", Harry says quietly as he looks into her eyes. "I'm going to have to go, I've worked out the way they think after spending a year running from them. I promise ill only go for a day or two at a time until I get on any of their tails. Then ill chase them down. I'll have to go on my own if Hermione and Ron don't want to come."

"Harry, I'll come with you. Don't go, we only just found each other"

"No Ginny, you have to stay here where I know you are safe! I can't deal with the thought of putting you in danger" he said firmly.

"No Harry, please" sobbing into his chest, Ginny clutched at him, accidently rubbing against a number of his wounds"

"There, there baby. I'll be safe, you know I will be. And I'll be back home as often as I can so I can see you. I love you. You know it. If Voldemort couldn't keep us apart, no one else can."

Slowly she stopped crying, and moved to sit in his lap whilst they hugged each other to ward off the cold.

"Come on beautiful, I'll take you up to bed sweetheart"

Lifting her with the strength born from being a seeker, Harry Potter carried Ginny through the quiet house and up the stairs. Whilst Ron and Hermione had been begrudgingly given permission to share a bed, being her youngest and only daughter Molly hadn't quiet been able to allow Ginny and Harry.

Quietly opening her door with his want as they came up the stairs, he lay her down gently on the bed. Her sobbing gone she just basked in being close to Harry.

Gently pulling her jeans down her legs Harry slowly helped her to get changed into her favourite pair of trackies. He had little power to prevent himself from enjoying the sight of the lovely curve of her calf and her thigh as he helped her into the clothes. After letting her change her top he lovingly tucked her into bed. With a final kiss on her lips Harry stood and slowly walked towards the door.

"Harry..." whispered Ginny

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Stay with me tonight, I don't care if mum finds out. She won't stay mad at us for long"

"Ill stay with you for a few hours and I'll go before the house wakes up."

Walking back towards the bed, Ginny shuffled over whilst Harry pulled his shirt off. Revealing his muscular torso to the cold air. A smirk appeared upon her lips as she admired his body. Lifting the blanket he slid under pulling her back towards his chest, sliding an arm under her head and placing the other just over her stomach.

With a final kiss neck he heard "Good night darling" as she relaxed into him. Letting him protect her and keep her warm.


	3. Into the breach

Ginny woke as a resounding thump echoed throughout her room. She rolled over to find Harry bleary eyed in search for his glasses after he had fallen from the bed. A smile crossed her face as she remembered that she had fallen asleep in his arms. She quickly looked towards the window and realised that the darkness of the night was slowly lifting.

Pulling the blanket around her quietly to stave off the cold she reached across to the table and grabbed his glasses.

Hearing her move Harry turned and looked at her blurry shape. She looked good even when he couldn't see her properly.

"Looking for these Mr Potter?" she asked

"If you have my glasses then yes I am Ms Weasley" Harry responded as he reached across to her accidentally bumping her leg then bottom as he raised his hand towards hers.

Just before he reached what he took to be an arm there was a flurry of blurred movement as she snatched her arm away. Smiling, Ginny giggled.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want these back"

"Oh if thats how your going to play this" he said as he stood and stumbled onto her. Trapping her body beneath his weight to stop her from getting away.

Pinning her hips between his legs he followed her body up with both hands trying to find the start of her arms. She gasped as his hands tickled the sides of her stomach.

Holding her arm out about her head she attempted to keep him from reaching his glasses. Even with minimal vision his seeking skills came through as he preempted her blurred move and grabbed her wrist. Pulling his glasses from her hand and sliding them on.

"Now I can what I am doing" He grumbled as he leaned down and trapped her lips against his own. She soon gave up struggling and kissed him back just as hard. His tongue soon slipped between his parted lips and slid across hers. Quickly she parted her lips attacking him with her own tongue.

Holding himself off her body with one arm Harry slid his hand down her body, and up under the hem of her shirt. The feeling of his warm hand on her skin made her groan into the kiss. Making Harry smile as he realised that she was responding, to him.

Sliding his hand up and cupping one of her pert breasts, he began to kiss down her jaw bone, slowly making her way down to her neck. Ginny's hands began to wonder across his back. One slipping down to the waist band of his pants, a finger hooking under its waste band.

Kissing her under the nape of her neck a gasp escaped Ginny's lips. Her fingers raking across his back.

"Ohh she liked that" thought Harry. "I must remember that"

Pulling his hand out from under her top, he made quick work of the buttons down the front of her top. Placing a kiss upon her lips, he lifted himself a little and looked down. He admired the swell of her beautiful breasts as she breathed in and out. Its pace quickened by the excitement of the situation she had found herself in.

Shuffling down slightly, he began to fondle her right breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. Leaning down Harry took her other nipple between his teeth. Sucking hard, he bit gently. Teasing her breast before switching to Ginny's other.

Suddenly a rooster crowed out in the garden and Harry jumped in surprise. Looking out the window the pair realised it was the beginning of the new day and that soon people would be waking up.

Jumping to his feet Harry grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head before leaning down and kissing her again. Silently he walked to the door and slipped out. He headed downstairs to ensure that nobody ran into him as they might if he went to his room up to his room. Slipping into the laundry he grabbed a clean shirt from the basket and a new pair of jeans changing quickly before adding his dirty washing to the basket.

Soon after a clean and thoroughly awake Harry Potter emerged from the laundry into the quiet kitchen of the Burrow. Pulling out his wand he summoned two cups which flew to his hand. Boiling a saucepan of water he made two cups of tea which he settled on the table and sat across from the staircase door.

Just as he reached for his cup a flurry of red hair came streaming into the room. Pushing his chair around slightly he was soon face to face with his beautiful girlfriend who appeared straddling him in his chair.

A smile etched across her face she kissed him hard. Knowing that they wouldn't get much privacy for long.

"Sorry I had to leave so unceremoniously" Harry whispered into her ear

"Mmmm... You really had me interested. You had better pull through next time Potter." she whispered back.

"I promise" he said quickly before muting any response with a long and tongue filled kiss. Only to hear an astonished humph from the door. After a second the disentangled and looked toward to door to see a slightly disgusted Ron and a smirking Hermione. Her hair slightly more dishevelled than usual.

Whispering into Harry's ear Ginny giggled "Wonder what they have been up to?"

"Morning you two, sleep well?" Harry asked as they walked into the room. A broad smile across his face.

As they settled into two chairs on the other side of the room. Hermione pulled out her wand and summoned two cups of tea of their own.

At the same time a wry smile crossed her lips as she said, "We didn't sleep enough to sleep well."

Ron looked at her with an amused smile on his face as she winked at Ginny.

"Too busy having too much fun then?" said Ginny, " I wish mum and dad wouldn't care about me and Harry."

"If only you knew" replied Ron

"We will just have to wait until we move out then" said Harry as he looked into his girlfriends gorgeous brown eyes.

"You're moving out?" said a surprised Hermione as she looked from Harry to Ginny.

"Yes, well once Harry has sorted out some loose ends and we have renovated Grimmauld or got a new place somewhere else" said a cheerful Ginny.

"You too aren't waiting round" said Ron, "wait, what was that about loose ends?" Looking straight at Harry.

Suddenly serious, Harry looked towards Ron and Hermione. "I want to help round up the other death eaters. I want the world safe for Ginny. I understand if you don't want to come, you have it good now. But I have to go."

Looking between them Ron nodded slightly to Hermione. Who said "When are you ever going to learn? We fought Voldemort with you. You definitely aren't getting rid of us now."

"Just keep him safe for me. I have big plans for him" said Ginny

Chuckling Hermione winked to her before saying "of course."

_The Next Day_

It had only been 3 hours since Harry, Ron and Hermione had packed their bags and _disapparated _just beyond the perimeter of The Burrow. They had left amid a great deal of argument and disagreement. Some had just understood and respected their reason to go. Others felt that they had done enough. Few of the latter had accepted that little could be done to stop them. One of these was Ginny. She had understood that Harry would go. Feeling that he was doing something ultimately for her, he was unstoppable.

After walking out the trio had headed to the Ministry. Hoping to speak to Kingsley and get an idea of a direction to head.

Arriving at the entrance that Harry had used all those years ago to go to his hearing they took the photo booth down to the atrium. Arriving at the visitor's booth, the despondent wizard looked up at Harry in surprise.

"I'm here to see the Minister" Harry said more proudly and confidently than he felt.

"Do you have an appointment Mr Potter?" asked the dishevelled wizard

"No I dont but if you would please let him know I'm here to see him, it would be much appreciated"

"Of course Mr Potter."

Following the wizard across the atrium, Harry, Ron and Hermione were lead towards the large doors of an impressively proportioned office.

"Please wait here" the wizard said before disappearing into the office, leaving The trio standing awkwardly in the corridor. Some of the Ministries employees even stopped to shake their hands and give their thanks.

Suddenly the large doors swung wide and the impressive figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared before them.

"Hello, how are you three?" he asked before gesturing for them to follow him back into his office.

"I think we are all okay Kingsley, but how are things here at the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh a shambles, but you must expect it after such upheaval. We have had dozens come too after their imperious curses had broken. But all in all, everything is getting better"

"Whats the situation with the remaining death eaters?" asked Harry, straight to business.

"Ahhh well there are a few who are on the loose, that are wreaking a bit of havoc around the country." responded Kingsley, "Speaking of these sort of matters. Ive decided to offer the three if you the opportunity to work as Aurors. You know the dark side better than most. Id like to offer you Harry to role of Head of the Department. If you take me up on this you wont have to worry about your Newts marks.

A grin spread across Harry and Ron's faces as they heard this.

Looking at Harry, Ron said "Harry and I would like to take you up on that."

"And you Hermione?" said Kingsley

"No thank you. I've been thinking that I'll go back to school," she said as she looked towards Harry "Finish off my schooling with Ginny. I don't really know what I want to do with my future. Other than be with Ron" She added sheepishly.

"Still, for now the three of us want to do what we can to round up any loose ends" said Ron, unworried by Hermione's news.

Whilst it had been new to Harry, Ron was not so surprised.

"Yes we do, off the books if you'd like" said Harry "Is there any direction you could suggest we might take?"

"Entirely off the books of course, there are a few lesser death eaters working with a werewolf we believe to be Fenir Greyback up to the north. You could start there if you would like" said Kingsley with a smile.

"See you soon" said Harry before turning and heading back to the atrium where he disappeared with a definitive pop.


	4. A good future

It had been a long fortnight for the trio. It had taken them a few days to come to terms with the idea of being the hunter and not the hunted. They were no longer the ones in hiding.

Harry was revelling in being able to track down those who had caused so much havoc. There was nobility in their quest. Despite this they had forgotten the hardships of living they way they had done the previous year. And particularly for Harry, a mounting feeling of guilt was plaguing him. He knew Ginny would be fretting as it had been about 10 days since they had the opportunity for a fleeting trip back to The Burrow to confirm that they were alive and well.

They had by chance run in to a squad of Aurors who were likewise searching for the Death Eaters. With their guidance they had proceeded to follow one path whilst the Aurors had gone to pursue other leads. Being hot on the trail meant that they were unwilling to have the possibility of it going cold if they returned home, however briefly.

Ron and Hermione had been a driving force, urging them onwards throughout the night and into the day as they realised that the fleeing Death Eaters were rarely stopping. Deprived of sleep they did however feel that they were gaining. There had been little chance for the hunted to wreak havoc lest they attract the three directly to their position.

Despite Hermione's urging that they may see a patronus if they sent one home with a message, Harry finally snapped.

Whipping around Harry called to the other two. "Wait, I have to send something to Ginny."

"No Harry we have discussed this" replied Ron.

"I need to put her to ease. While she has no distractions she is going to be in one hell of a state. You know it" Harry almost shouted.

"I know mate, what if one of the Death Eaters see's it? Or manages to follow where it's going?" Hermione urged.

"Ill apparate a couple of hundred miles away." said Harry, "They won't know. I just want her to know that I'm thinking of her."

"She knows you are mate" said Ron.

"You know. If we let him, hopefully that strained look will leave his face" responded Hermione, a concerned look etched upon her face.

Laughing Harry thanked them and spun on the spot as he apparated south to Hull.

Landing atop a deserted, windswept hill Harry raised his wand and called into the wind "Expecto Patronum!"

Turning, the powerful stag came towards him. Calling towards him Harry said "Take my love to Ginny, and tell everyone that we are okay"

Stalking off into the distance, Harry once again turned and felt that uncomfortable feeling of being pulled down a pipe.

As soon as he hit the ground he knew something was afoot. Spells were whizzing through the air around his head and Harry heard Hermione cry out. Ducking behind a tree, Harry cast a number of stunners off into the distance.

Peeking out around the tree, Harry found Hermione and Ron huddled together next to a fallen tree. Occasionally pushing their hand up and sending a spell whirring off into the distance.

Peering beyond them he caught a glimpse of a number of bodies. Slowly making their way towards the downed tree.

Apparating to the tree, he ducked down besides the pair.

"Ron, crawl down that end. Pick someone. Wait for my call." urged Harry as he moved towards the opposite end. Hermione had clued on and quickly stole a glimpse across the trunk.

A few seconds later, he heard Ron call "Ready".

"GINNY! Get down here now" Molly shouted up the stairs.

"What mum?" she shouted back just as loudly as she ran down the stairs towards her mother.

"There is something outside you will want to see dear"

Running onto the porch were she had sat with Harry all those nights before, she saw they iridescent stag.

"Harry" she thought as she stumbled towards it.

"Hey babe, I am sorry I haven't been able to stop by like I promised. We are on the hunt and I can't risk losing it. We are all safe. Remember I love you" the stag said in Harrys voice before it faded into the night.

A joy filled her heart to hear his voice. But a tear rolled down her face as she thought of the danger he was in.

Bellowing "NOW!" Harry rolled out from behind cover.

After dropping the first of the Death Eaters he started duelling with two more. Back and forth he slashed his wand. Parrying curses with silent shielding charms. Darting forward as he fought and ducked underneath the killing curses that streamed towards him.

Jumping to the left, he avoided a spell that passed by him in much the same way as one had once missed Ginny. The memory flooded him with gratitude that it had missed and anger at the dark wizards who were responsible for the deaths of so many who he loved.

Sending stunners and curses Harry slowly advanced. Eventually, one of the Death Eaters faltered. He slipped on his uneven footing and a lucky shot soared under his arm. Hitting him in the chest and sending him hurtling towards a tree. One on one, the remaining Death Eater knew he was in trouble. He stumbled back as he fired dark curses towards Harry.

Harry stole a glance towards his friends. Who were advancing on a group of Death Eaters. Their bodies melding as one, as the fired and shielded each other in perfect unison. Their love for each other evident as they dove in the line of fire to defend the other.

A smile crept upon Harry's lips. Setting his feet he again began to work the death eater backwards. A growl had escaped its lips.

"Hello, Fenrir" Harry shouted across the melee of spells.

Greyback noticeably stiffened at the fact that he had been recognised. Casting spell after spell he defended hard and fought harder. A desire burned within him, to kill the boy who had killed his dear Lord.

"You won't escape Potter" shouted Greyback.

Laughing "You think you can kill me when the Dark Lord had failed so many times? You are kidding yourself Fenrir! Look at how many of your friends we have already taken out!"

Leaping to the right Harry flung spell after spell towards Fenir's wand hand. He repeated this for a minute. Teasing Greyback, before dropping back to the left and casting a under reducto curse towards his wandless side. The spell soared under his arm as it crossed his body in an attempt to shield it with his wand. Catching him in the chest, Fenir was hurled backwards towards the cluster of wizards who had been distracted by Hermione and Ron's assault.

Seeing their leader collapse before them did little for the moral of the remaining Death Eaters. Harry joined in quickly after having collected the crumpled bodies of Fenrir and a number of other Death Eaters and roped them together.

The combined battering of the three wizards proved too much for the remaining forces. Together they fought as one. Their years of friendship encouraging a willingness to defend each other with their lives. They found as one unit, reducing the group down to one. Who eventually surrendered.

After tying them together, the trio grabbed the shoulders of three of the half standing death eaters and apparated directly to the atrium of the Ministry.

Their arrival caused one hell of a stir. There was a moment of shock as the wizards in the Atrium discovered a group of cloaked and hooded Death Eaters. However this soon subsided as they registered Harry, Ron and Hermione flanking the tied up Death Eaters.

Some Aurors and guards in the vicinity were the first to react. Running in their direction, they took control over the prisoners.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped forward and began to walk across the Atrium. Amid the crowds of wizards who had been attracted as word spread about their arrival.

Kingsley came striding out of the crowd, arriving in front of the troi, as they stood standing proudly before the crowd. Slightly conscious about the response they had caused.

"Hi Minister" said Harry as he looked towards Kingsley.

"Hello Harry. Looks like we are rather indebted to you three again, you have done wizard kind a great service" responded Kingsley.

"Our pleasure" said Ron and Hermione in unison. Before smiling at each other and slipping their hands around each other. Holding each other close.

Looking at Harry Kingsley held his head up high. In a booming voice he said "In light of his efforts over the last few years, and as the position remains vacant. I would like to announce that Harry Potter will be taking control over the Auror department. Ron Weasley here will be joining him. I am confident that they will do their duty most effectively. Whilst Lord Voldemort is dead he will not be the only dark wizard to threaten our great nation. And we will have Harry, the boy who lived, leading the charge against any who threaten us."

Quietly, Kingsley said "Come with me for a minute. Then I'll let you get back home. I've been overwhelmed by worried letters asking if I knew your whereabouts."

"Sorry, about that Kingsley, we knew they would be concerned. But I didn't think you would cop it" said Ron.

Leading them out of the atrium, they head towards his office.

Once inside, Kingsley turned towards them. "I'm glad to see that you are all okay. You have done us another great service. There are few Death Eaters still free and we can deal with them in due course."

"As I said before, it's our pleasure." said Hermione as she smiled towards Kingsley. Having arrested Fenrir was worth the pain. She had helped to apprehend the beast who had mauled Lavender during the battle.

"We'll in light of recent events. I think I'll be able to make excuses for you and Ron to talk some time off. How about until the beginning of the new year at Hogwarts? It will be a couple of months before we will be able to reopen its gates." said Kingsley to Harry and Ron.

"Thank you sir" said Harry feeling the title was deserved by his boss.

Almost laughing Kingsley silenced him "We will have none of that thank you. I've known you all for a good while now and besides I'd like to consider myself a friend of the Aurors. First name basis is appropriate."

"Thanks Kingsley" replied Harry and Ron grinning.

"Well you three had best be off then. There is a bit of a group waiting for you"

Dismissed the three headed back to the atrium. Laughing at their success, thankful they had come away with their lives and happy over their future prospects.


	5. A time for firsts

A triple pop sounded just beyond the bounds of the Burrow.

Laughing they walked arm in arm towards the old house.

They heard a shout from the kitchen. The door swung wide and a flurry of red streamed from it. Ron and Hermione separated from Harry as Ginny stopped before him. A blazing look in her eyes, she swung an open hand at Harry's face.

A resounding clap sounded across the yard. Harry almost staggered at the ferocity of the slap. A conflicted look appeared on him face.

Hermione tried to move towards them, but Ron held them back, quickly whispering in her ear to "let her sort it out".

The blazing look on Ginny's face disappeared. A tear ran from her eye as she launched herself on him, hugging him tightly. Sobbing into the nape of his neck she held him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. trying to console her with the strength of his hug. Holding her close he tried to make her feel that he was sorry.

When she stepped back from him, he simply said "I am sorry".

Nodding she took his hand and turned to the other two, his apology accepted. The majority of the family had come out and joined them in the Garden.

Speaking up Hermione said "We managed to arrest Fenrir Greyback and the group of his Death Eaters who were wreaking havoc up north"

A whoop came from the back of the crowd. George was smiling. Despite still looking crestfallen there was certainly more life in his features than they had seen before. He appeared to be slowly recovering after the loss of Fred.

A series of cheers and thank you's echoed through the small crowd before Molly ushered them into the kitchen where dinner was to be served within the hour.

Sitting against the wall, next to the fireplace in the Burrow Harry had Ginny sitting between his legs and was holding her tight.

Ron and Hermione sat across from them on the couch and were in the midst of a poking war as they prodded and snorted as they were hit in a ticklish spot. They were soon reduced to sneaky pokes as they jabbed at each other in places that made Harry and Ginny grin sheepishly.

When they were finally reduced to a giggling pile of two bodies, Harry stood Ginny up and took her outside.

"There is a lot I need to tell you Ginny" said Harry, wrapping his hands around her tummy pulling her back to his front.

"What Harry? You have me worried" she responded in a concerned tone.

"I've been given the post of head Auror. I know I didn't even ask you, but I hoped you would know what that is the job that I'd pick" he said

Turning to face him she looked up at his green eyes.

"Thank you for thinking of me" she said, quickly panting a kiss on his lips, "but you are right. I knew. And as much as ill worry about you whenever we aren't together, I know you. I love you. I trust you. You will do the whole world even more good, despite the fact that you have done more than you need to already."

"Thank you babe" he said before leaning down and giving her a needy and passionate kiss. Which lasted until the call echoed from the kitchen that dinner was on the table.

Seated around the table, the whole family tucked in to the delicious feast prepared for them by Mrs Weasley. A celebration was in order. Few Death Eaters were roaming free, their son, Harry and Hermione was home safe and they had again, done a great service to wizardkind.

Joined by one hand, the two couples sat side by side. Basking in the fact that they were together, with friends, with good food and most of all safe they ate happily. Jovial conversation flooded the room as people spoke of their plans.

George was going to getting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes back up and running and Arthur was returning to the Ministry.

As the food began to dry up, Ron stood.

"I have a bit of an announcement to make" he said proudly, "Harry here is to be the new head of the Auror department and I will be joining him."

Molly looked up shocked, as though the idea that her son would not be returning to Hogwarts was almost ludicrous. A scattering of applause went up from some of the members of the family before they too saw the look on her face.

Arthur however smiled, raising his glass he said simply "Well deserved my boy."

A blush ran up Ron's face as he shinned in the compliment from his father.

"But, what about, what about, the end of your schooling?" Molly spluttered, unable to share her husband's good will.

"Mum, I've been offered the position, and I've decided to take it. I'm going to learn a lot with the Aurors. I feel that it is unnecessary and Kingsley felt that I had earnt the role after my work this last year" said Ron, standing proud, refusing to back down.

Turning on Harry, she said "And you my dear? Are you not intending to get your NEWTS?"

"I feel that my time to leave Hogwarts has arrived, I've been offered the position which I've accepted as I feel I can do it well" said Harry, in much the same way as Ron, "Besides, that big old castle has a great deal of hard memories for me. I don't know if I want to confront them just yet."

Continuing he said "I have a great deal of respect for Hermione and Ginny, they are more courageous than I am" as he looked towards his girlfriend.

"I'm going back, because truly I don't know what I want to do with my life yet. Im hoping Ginny will be coming back" said Hermione.

"And Ginny, you will be going back would you young lady?" snarled Molly.

Narrowing her eyes slightly at Harry she said "Yes I'll be going with Hermione for my last year."

"I spoke to Kingsley about this earlier. They will take a few months to rebuild. And until September, Ron and I are on holiday. A bit of time to recuperate" said Harry smiling towards Molly.

"Hermione and I will be leaving tomorrow. We need to go find her parents. She has been without them for too long. And this will take a lot of explaining" said Ron before turning towards Hermione who had collapsed sideways and started sobbing.

"Thank you" she whispered.

As the table settled down, members of the family slowly moved towards the living room. Bill and Fleur had chosen to go to bed.

The rest scattered themselves throughout. On the couches and on the floor, talking, laughing and enjoying the peace and safety that surrounded them.

Before the night got too old, Ron and Hermione went upstairs hand in hand. As they left that had told everyone not to be too surprised if they weren't around when everyone woke up in the morning.

"Harry, how are we going to do this? You at the Ministry, me at school?" asked Ginny.

Smiling Harry leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure McGonagall won't have any issue with me stopping by and saying hello to Hermione too. I don't think she could keep Ron away. I'm sure we should be able to organise something over weekends. You try and stop me from smuggling you home" he said with a final wink.

Giggling Ginny responded "I'm glad. I'll be looking forward to all those times."

"So will I babe."

"So what are we doing for the next four months?"

"Well I have an idea" Harry said slowly, "Do we want to start on Grimmauld?"

"Are you sure you want to build a house with me?"

"What do you think young lady?"

"No?" said Ginny, laughing.

"Don't you play with me Ms Weasley" said Harry

"Oh you would love having me play with you"

"Oh very funny Gin. Actually, that's something I will miss. Playing Quidditch with you are some of my favourite memories."

Jumping on him, Ginny settled herself straddling him. Looking into his eyes she kissed him hard, sliding her tongue across her bottom lip.

Holding her tight Harry kissed back.

A minute later Ginny stood. Taking his hand, she led him towards the foot of the stairs.

A cough arose from the couch in which Mrs Weasley was sitting. Looking at Ginny she said "Where do you think you are going?"

"Mum, I'm my own woman. You have no issue with Ron and Hermione. Accept my choice please" said Ginny kindly.

Looking at her husband, Mrs Weasley considered this. Mr Weasley nodded. A slight movement, almost as though he was worried about her reaction.

Turning her attention to Harry, she surveyed him and then said "Harry, you are like a son to me. But if you hurt her, if you wrong her, you can forget it all."

"You know as well as anyone, just how much I love her. Don't fret. I'd sooner throw myself in the line of fire to defend her than hurt her myself" replied Harry, his voice found the confidence he had wanted it to have. A true honestly was evident in his world.

They saw an accepting nod come from Mrs Weasley.

Ginny squeeze Harry's hand hard. "Good Night mother" she said before turning towards the stairs.

As he was lead away Harry said "Good night Mr and Mrs Weasley"

Smiling they ran up the stairs together.

The door on her room swung shut as they ran through. Ginny turned and jumped up to Harry. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck she held herself on him, kissing him hard. In a bid to hold her up Harry placed his hands on her ass, squeezing them gently as he lifted her.

Spinning them he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hard. His tongue slipped across her lip. Careful not to make too much noise they continued to kiss hard. His hands, her arms, her legs and the door were the only support holding her up.

Ginny slipped her tongue out. Meeting Harry's before the kiss became utterly boundless. Their tongues exploring each other as they made out. Her hands moved as she placed one at the back of his neck pulling him in whilst the other explored the profile of his face. Following his cheekbone across to his nose and up across his cheek her hand wondered aimlessly. All the while, Harry continued to squeeze and play with her firm buttocks.

Groaning into the kiss Ginny felt her body tingle as their hips ground together as he pressed her hard against the door.

Determined she started to loosen her legs which held her around his waist. It didn't take Harry long to get the message as he turned and threw her onto her bed.

A giggle escaped her lips as she landed with a dull thump. Walking towards her Harry pulled his top over his head. Her eyes swept across his toned chest. A smile leapt to her face as she looked him over.

Planting his hands on either side of her face, he leant forward as he kissed her. Sucking her bottom lip between his as he grazed hers with his teeth, a low moan escaped her as he sung his leg over her body. In doing so he moved to straddle her hips.

Moving his right hand down her side. Harry slipped his hand under her top and swept his fingers across her stomach, feeling the warm and smooth skin beneath his touch.

Smiling he began to kiss down along her jawbone, bending his arm so that he now rested on his elbow and some of his weight pressing down on her body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to her as she continued to kiss him hard. After a minute one hand slipped down along his back. Exploring the ridges of his muscles and shoulder blade.

Breaking the kiss Harry shuffled her top up across her stomach, over the swell of her breasts before guiding up it up and over her arms. Stretched out beneath him was Ginny's body, covered only is a ridiculously sexy red bra, adorned with a small bow in the dip between her breasts and her tight jeans.

Arching her back, Ginny let Harry slid his hands under her and undid her bra. Pulling it up and along her arms he looked down and admired the curve of her breasts, her delicate nipples, hard under the touch of arousal and cold air.

Leaning back he flicked his tongue across her nipple, briefly sucking. Soon, he moved back up and continued kissing her. Harry let his free hand ran across Ginny's stomach before moving up and beginning to fondle and tease her breast.

Moaning quietly, Ginny slipped her hand down to his belt. Undoing it she tugged hard pulling it from his pants. Almost causing him to topple from her bed. After throwing the belt off the edge she quickly undid the button that held his pants closed. She let the waist go loose before moving her hands back to the back of his neck and his strong shoulders.

Taking the hint, Harry slid his hand down and hooked a thumb under the lip of her jeans. Using that one hand he undid the button holding her jeans closed. He felt her raise her hips slightly. Grasping the opportunity and then hem of her pants, Harry pulled her jeans and panties down in one sweep. A gasp escaped her lips as the cold air rushed across her exposed clean shaven lips.

Pausing Harry took in the sight. Ginny looked down towards him, thinking about the fact that he was the only person to have ever been that close to her, to have ever seen so much of her. Picking up his wand he cast a spell, raising the temperature in the room to a far more comfortable level, to ensure that they were properly comfortable.

Harry stood quickly, pulling down his own pants. She admired his tight toned body. Her eyes moving up his legs towards Harry's rather magnificent cock, bobbling between his legs, giving away the feelings coursing through his body as he looked at her. She smiled, her discussions with Hermione revealed that Harry was well above average, not huge but perfect. And he was all hers.

Grinning Ginny continued to admire him. Raising herself up on her elbows, she lifted her hand, one finger beckoning him towards her as she spread her legs slightly.

Harry laughed quietly, a growl escaped his lips as he jumped between her spread legs. Making himself comfortable, he settled down.

Ginny's arousal was evident, her lips were clearly wet with excitement. Sliding forward Harry slid his thumb up the length of her slit. Gathering a little of his wetness. On the way back down, he parted her lips slightly.

Gradually he teased her. Adding a second finger which he used to further spread her tight pussy. Sliding one finger in, and then adding the next. He slowly started to slide his fingers in and out.

Ginny began to moan more frequently as she began to get more and more excited, feeling Harry play with her. Getting his other thumb coated in her juices Harry ran it across her clit. A gasp came out of mouth.

A minute later, she looked at Harry and just said "Please, I want you now. Our first time." Leaning over she grabbed her wand, closing her eyes, she whispered something Harry could not quite here. Looking back she smiled and winked.

Smiling to he moved up and across her body. Ginny placed her hand against his face, and pulled him into a hard kiss. Breaking the kiss Harry looked down, then back up at Ginny smirking to him. He lined himself up. Looking at her one final time to check it was okay, he began to sink forward.

Ginny's lips formed an O as she felt herself being filled properly for the first time. Initially she felt slightly uncomfortable. But Harry was being a proper gentleman and waiting for to her get comfortable before sinking forward a little further.

"Don't worry Harry" said Ginny quietly "I've been riding a broom for years."

Hearing the message loud and clear Harry kept sliding forward until he could go no further. There he waited, looking deep into her eyes, letting her get used to him inside her.

After a minute, she smiled up at him. Leaning up she kissed him. Sliding her tongue across his as he slowly began to slide in and out.

Gradually building up his speed Harry continued to kiss Ginny hard, a boundless open mouthed kiss began as they joined together.

Trying not to squash her too much, Harry held himself up on one elbow whilst using the other hand to tease her breasts. Pinching her nipple, and occasionally squeezing the pert swells.

As his thrusts built their speed, they began to build. Ginny began to moan as she felt her first orgasm building.

Their tongues swirling together, Ginny smiled as she heard Harry grunt when she had tensed down on him when she had thrust into her. She loved knowing that they were only for each other. There was no one else.

Together they came, their orgasms hit at the same time. Ginny moaned loudly as she felt Harry cum inside of her. Harry rested down on her. Remaining inside her they both relaxed. Ginny stretched out beneath him.

Smiling "that was great" she thought.

Together, they came down from their high, Harry rolled to the side. Giving her a bit of room to relax. Lying down besides her Harry admired his beautiful girlfriend. The love of his live. A rosy tint to her cheeks. He kissed her gently on the lips. Rolling towards him Ginny sighed. Tucking her face into the crook of his neck she began to doze off to sleep.

"I love you Gin" said Harry before he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep with his girlfriend pressed up beside him.


	6. A plan

Ginny awoke as a ray of sunlight moved across her eye. A flood of memories came back as she felt Harry's naked body pressed up behind her. Giggling she wiggled her bum back against his cock. She smiled as she realised the effect she had on him even when he was asleep.

Careful not to wake him, she basked in his warmth for a few minutes before extricating herself from his grasp. Gathering up his clothes she folded them up and placed them on the chair besides her bed. Their bed. The very idea made her giggle.

Pulling on a clean pair of panties, which were soon followed by trackies and one of Harry's big shirts she gathered together their dirty washing. Quietly she slipped out the doors and down the stairs. She quietly deposited her pile in the laundry. Just as quietly she crept up to Harry's room where she grabbed his bag full of clothes and carried it down to her room. Placing it at the foot of the bed she smiled.

Their bed, their room. He would have to go and grab some of the remaining bits from Ron's old room but for now they had everything they needed.

Pulling out a journal and quill she began to dot down some ideas for what they can do over the next couple of months. Ginny would occasionally look up from her page and admire the handsome young man asleep in the bed.

Slowly the house came alive. The sounds of doors opening and people passing their room echoed in the hall. But still Harry Potter slept. A calm, peaceful sleep. One which had been all too infrequent before. One which was well deserved.

A mischievous grin appeared on Ginny's face as she pulled three pages from her notebook.

One of them was a little note which she folded and laid atop his glasses.

It simply said "I couldn't bear to wake you up. Sleep well. I will be downstairs when you wake. P.S. clothes next to the bed, I brought them down, hope you don't mind. It might be a little awkward if you were to walk down without any clothes, or with the same ones on."

The next was a list which she put on the bedside table of places to go and things to do. As well as a few ideas for Grimmauld place.

The last was a list for her eyes only, maybe his in time to come. It was covered in things she had loved the night before and things she wanted to try.

A smirk crossed her face as she folded it up and slipped it into a Quidditch book that rested on her shelf. A book he had bought her from Diagon Alley one year. If he was going to find it, it would be there. And that would make way for a whole world of fun.

Blotting the quill and putting the book away she slipped out the door, running into Hermione who was just passing and who almost laughed when she saw the sleeping Harry through the boor.

Closing it silently, Ginny struggled to quiet Hermione who was giggling ferociously as she dragged her downstairs. Seeing Mrs Weasley in the kitchen Ginny steered her into the living room.

A blush crept quickly up her face as she rounded on her best friend. Besides herself, it was all Hermione could do to control her laughter.

A few seconds passed and she quieted down.

Looking at her friend Hermione just said "Did you?"

Refusing to say a word, Ginny nodded quickly. Hermione could see the obvious glow in her cheeks.

A massive smile grew on Hermione's face "and?" she urged.

The damn broke and gushing Ginny began to whisper "Hermione, it was so good. I hoped it would be great and it so is, he is so good, so nice. I understand why you and Ron are always at it now; Harry's going to struggle to get me off him."

The blush in her cheeks slowly began to recede as she decided it was natural for a young woman to gossip to her girlfriends about things like this.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. I know right," laughing Hermione continued "I'm beginning to wear him out."

A snort escaped her as Ginny chortled over the idea. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

Looking at Hermione she said "I thought you two were leaving early?"

"We were, but we got a bit distracted when your brother found something I'd been saving for him" said Hermione, "We are going to leave soon though, so pass on our love to Harry when he finally wakes up. I want to continue this when we get back. I'm just so impatient to see my parents again."

Understanding Ginny nodded and let Hermione get on with what she came down to do.

Walking into the kitchen she said "Good morning Mum" as she bounced over to give her a hug.

Attempting to look disapproving Mrs Weasley gave her a sharp hug. But this attitude soon changed as her daughter's obvious joyfulness was infectious, and she was glad to see that there was no look of dissatisfaction upon Ginny's face nor the posture she assumed after making a mistake.

Soon she relented. After all, what's the point of being angry when her daughter is so obviously happy?

"Can I help with anything?" Ginny offered.

"Can you get some water boiling? For tea, and some eggs out so I can make us all a big cooked breakfast" as she worked over the stove cooking the bacon and sausages which were filling a mounting platter. Bewitching a brush to do the cleaning she continued to cook, a broad smile filling her face as she worked.

Assuming a position besides her mother Ginny began to work, helping her with the cooking. Slowly the living room and kitchen began to fill. Hermione and Ron had said good-bye one last time before walking out of the Burrow and disappearing with a large pop.

Just as their breakfast was beginning to fill the table Harry stumbled down the stairs. Ginny abandoned her duties as she ran across to him. Admiring the way his pants hung from his hips she covered the distance quickly. Wrapping her arms around him, resting them on his shoulders she kissed him hard, a loving good morning, and thank you for last night type of kiss.

His hand squeezed her bum quickly so that no one would notice. Before wrapping them around her waist. There kiss continued as the family filled around the table.

One of the brothers coughed from the table, bringing the young couple back to the world of the living. Stepping back Ginny admired the tousled hair of her Harry James Potter, to her it looked even better after sex and a good sleep.

Turning she pulled him by his hand to the table where they sat and joined in with the feasting. It was always a given that a meal at the Burrow was going to be a good one.

After digging into the bacon and eggs Harry slipped him hand up and along Ginny's thigh, making her shiver as she felt him. A smirk appeared on Harry's lips at the site.

Returning to his breakfast and the conversation around the table, he looked up as Mr Weasley asked "So what's your plan for the next couple of months Harry?"

Placing his hand on Ginny's which had been lying on the label, he squeezed lightly before saying.

"I might do a little bit of travel, I want to make the most of the time I have with your daughter before she is off to school again. I also want to start rebuilding Grimmauld Place. You have both been so kind to me but I cannot live off you forever," seeing Mrs Weasley's reaction he raised a hand to quickly to quell her response so he could finish, "I want to build a house for my future and for your daughter's if she wants to. It'll need a lot of work but between the two of us I'm sure we can come up with something."

Looking at Ginny he saw a big smile break across her face.

Turning back to the table he waited for their response.

"You are like a son to us Harry, we wouldn't want for you to feel unwelcome here. It sounds like you're in for a very busy time then by the sounds of that. We are so happy to see you and Ginny together now" said Mr Weasley.

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"Now now boy, don't you go like that with me." He said laughing.

"Harry dear, you are welcome here as long as you want to stay with us. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't let us have it any other way regardless" said Mrs Weasley smiling, looking towards her daughter.

"Too right Mum" said Ginny before squiring the last piece of bacon on her plate and popping it into her mouth.

"Do you have any plans today? Or can I take Ginny out?" asked Harry.

"No go ahead my boy" said Mr Weasley, "You have earned it. Both of you have."

Breakfast finished quickly, Mrs Weasley sent everybody off to start their day whilst she dealt with the large pile of dishes.

Harry and Ginny retreated to their room.

"Harry, you are serious about building a house together aren't you?" asked Ginny.

Looking at her, Harry wondered what she was thinking.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's a big commitment. Are you sure you want to make it?"

"More sure than I have been about anything else in my life, but, if it's too big a step for you, I understand. We can wait, I'll wait." He finished quietly.

"No Harry, you mistake me" said Ginny as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Holding him close but continuing to look him in the eye, "I love you. I want to spend my life with you. You know it as well as I do. It's just, I'm going to school, and I have no money of my own."

Pulling her close "Ginny, you don't have to worry about money. My parents left me with plenty, and I'll be working. Hard to try and distract myself from missing you. There is plenty to be done. You don't have to worry. I hope you know that I want to be there for you."

"Yes Harry, I love you. If you are sure. I'm happy with that. Ohh I am so excited."

Looking at him closely she asked "What do you have planned for today?"

"Ohh you just wait and see Gin."

"Okay then, well it's my turn now."

Harry cocked his head, but her meaning became plain as she backed him against the wall and kissed him, sliding her tongue from between her lips.


	7. The fun to be had

_Sorry for the wait_

"Harry! You can't get me that! It's too much" squealed Ginny.

The couple were in a small designer boutique, in muggle London. Ginny was spinning before Harry and a mirror as she showed off the whole new outfit that she was trying on. A long dark, double breasted jacket over the top of a shirt and tight jeans, she was looking pretty fabulous.

Harry was too busy admiring the curve of the calf that swept down from under the jacket to hear Ginny's exclamation.

"Sorry?" he said looking up.

"You can't buy this for me, Harry it's too much."

Stepping forward he wrapped his hands around her stomach, pulling her back to his chest as he looked over her shoulder towards the mirror.

"You don't have to worry about cost Gin. You don't need to worry. I thought I'd made that clear. And there is more where this is coming from. They day isn't over yet." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Harry" she said, stamping her foot slightly, "honestly…."

Smiling he nudged her back towards the change room. "Come on there is more to be done."

She was changed within minutes, and seconds after that they were paying at the till.

Harry was glad of being raised in a muggle house at times like this; at least he could blend in. And he was glad Ginny was pretty decent at it as well.

Walking out on the street the couple headed arm in arm up the road. Harry had a café in mind for a little bit of lunch.

Pulling up a seat by the slightly fogged front window, Harry ordered a cup of tea each and a slice of cake to share. Sitting back down at their little table, Ginny piped up.

"Harry could I just go get something quickly?"

"Sure Gin, whatever you want. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, umm Harry, could I have a bit of money?" she asked shyly.

Reaching into his jacket harry pulled out some money which she slipped to Ginny.

Placing his hand on hers he said "Whats mine is yours, you don't need to be worried by it."

Smiling she placed a delicate kiss on her lips before heading to the door.

Most of his tea and a bite of cake was gone when she came stumbling back in, two bags into her arm. Without a word she placed them besides herself and took a big sip.

"Can I see?" Harry asked.

"Not right now" she responded slighly

"Fine" he said well naturedly, "Anything else you would like to do?"

"You're the one with all the plans Mr Potter."

Laughing Harry picked up the last piece of the cake and placed it against Ginny's mouth.

"Open wide"

Opening her mouth she took the piece of cake which Harry had slipped between her lips, before running his thumb along her bottom lip then down her jaw bone.

Ginny revelled in the contact.

Standing Harry picked up some of the bags from around his feet, before squeezing his way towards the door. Leaning up against the door, Harry waited for Ginny before pushing the door wide and heading into the cold.

Leading her off down a small road Harry walking alone for a few seconds as she hurried to keep up.

They walked towards a modern looking building, brightly light shone through the windows and pictures were displayed up against the glass.

"Ginny, I just wanted us to have a look and see whats on the market." he said before nudging the door wide with his shoulder. Ginny slipped by but still bumped him with her bag, however none of the office's light had fallen into it so Harry was left guessing.

"Hello" said a cheery salesman.

"Hi, we are looking at buying a house." said Harry

The salesman had a moment of pause as he took in the tender age of the young couple, however he soon recovered before stepping forward and introducing himself as Collin Baker.

"I hope I can find you a lovely place to start your lives together" he said.

Smiling Harry responded "Okay, well we are looking for a place in Godrics Hollow."

"Ahh in the West Country, isn't it a little quiet for two young people like you?" he asked.

"Well we have an apartment in the city which we are going to start renovating soon but we want a nice house for the future, something away from the rush."

"Yea and I really want a lovely old house near where Harry was born" said Ginny quietly, slowly warming up to Harry's display of commitment. She was concerned over the costs and disappointed that she would be able to help Harry with some of her own money, but she was happy they could finally move forwards in their lives. Together.

Ginny listened in a dazed silence as she thought over the idea of having a house and she was only 17!

It was a short while before they were flipping through the details for a few available houses, one picture caught her eye. She wanted to talk it through with Harry before coping a spiel from Mr overly keen Baker.

It was then only a few minutes before they walked from the real estates office with arms full of the information sheets of the houses for sale in and around Godrics Hollow.

Walking down the road, away from the noise they headed towards a quiet side alley where Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and apparated them to the door of Grimmauld Place.

Stumbling through the door they discovered the apartment was in good order. Krecher came stumbling from the kitchen at the sound of the door slamming.

Running up to them, krecher beckoned for their coats and bags as he asked "How are you Master Potter? Ms Weasley?"

"I'm good" said Ginny but careful to keep her back hidden from his view she added, "How have you been doing here?"

"Ohh very well miss. Krecher is keeping the house clean and tidy for when Master Harry returns. Just as he has." he said smiling.

"Im not back permanently yet. Ill be going back to the Burrow with Ginny this evening." said Harry kindly.

"I understand Master Potter, can I get you some soup to warm you up?"

"Yes please"

Krecher scurried off towards the kitchen and Harry lead Ginny towards the living room. Muttering "Incendio" and causing a great fire to spring up in the grate which immediately began to warm the room before he settled down on the couch.

Ginny dropped her bag bellow the other end of the couch before settling down on Harry's lap. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her body before kissing her gently on the neck.

Ginny sighed before relaxing into him, letting go of the tension that had built up while she stood around all day.

They passed a good while looking into the fire, mesmerised by the flickering shapes. Suddenly Ginny moved slightly so Harry released her, giving her the room too slip around and straddle his lap.

Looking into her eyes she spoke quietly, "Harry you know I love you, Im not scared about the commitment because I want to be with you forever. But how can we afford all of this?"

"Gin, I already have plenty money and I have work, you don't have to worry about it at all. Whats mine is your's; the money is yours as well. I want to do something for us." said Harry

Placing his hands on the sides on her face he kissed her, before retreating and saying "I'm yours and everything I bring is yours. You never have to worry again."

"Thank you" she said before sitting up and kissing him hard, her weight pressed down on him as they held each other tight.

Suddenly the kiss halted as they heard Krecher call for them to come.

Sighing Ginny got back onto her feet, ran her hands through her hair, straightened her top and headed towards the kitchen, Harry was a bit slower to react. Disappointed at the abrupt end he took a minute longer to compose himself before he too headed for the kitchen.

When he reached the room, Ginny was already tucking in. Settling down he dipped his bun into the creamy pumpkin soup.

A thought can to him suddenly, he dropped his bun into the bowl with a slop as he looked up to Krecher.

"Krecher, I need to talk to you."

"Yes master Harry? What is the matter?"

"Okay, Gin and I wish to renovate this house, make it a bit more hospitable. I know there are a lot of memories in her and we will talk to you about our plans so we can be sure that you will be accepting of them. I'm talking painting, changing the rooms, a new kitchen for you. What do you say?"

"You want to change this house Master Harry?" sobbed Krecher.

"Yes, there is a great deal of work that we want to do, we want to make it our house." said Harry, pausing to let Krecher consider.

"A new kitchen Master Potter, just for Krecher to use?" he croaked.

Harry almost laughed as he nodded towards the old house elf.

"If Master Harry wants that, I am happy to see it happen. I just hope you are careful with this old house."

"We promise" said Ginny before returning to her food.

The soup was as good as any they had had in a long time and they gulped it down with relish as they chatted about their plans for the house.

Once their bowls had been cleaned and cleared from the table, the happy couple returned to the fire lit living room. As they entered, Ginny immediately lay down on the couch.

Harry's mind was elsewhere, he walked slowly towards the end of the couch where he ducked down and pulled open Ginny's bag.

Chuckling he reached inside and pulled out the top box of the pile. Opening the lid he pulled out the sheer black teddy.

Ginny's eyes caught his movement, and she jumped in a bid to stop him but realised that it was all too late as he let it flow over his hands as he lifted it to have a better look.

She paused, a slight look of concern etched upon her face. However, this soon changed as she saw the look of desire deep in Harry's green eyes. His pupils were dilated and a smirk stretched across his face as he considered the possibilities.

"When do I get to see this on you?" he rasped, his voice catching as he cocked him head towards her.

Reaching for it she said "I wanted to surprise you…"

Harry pulled it out of her reach before asking "now?"

"No Harry, another time" she said defiantly.

Letting it fall back into the box he looked slightly crestfallen. Despite this setback he stepped forward, pulling himself up against Ginny. Looking into her eyes, he tipped his head forward, capturing her mouth in a harsh kiss.

His tongue leapt to hers as they began to slide around each other. Gradually they turned towards they couch.

Placing his hands firmly on her ass he lifted her body up. Ginny immediately caught on and jumped slightly enabling her to wrap her legs around his waist. They continued the deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around her neck, holding him close, holding her up.

Slowly he carried her to the couch. Squatting and bending slightly he lowered Ginny gently onto her back on the couch. He joined her, kneeling with his legs between hers. Her legs still wrapped around his waist as he lowered his weight down on her. Pressing himself against her.

The kiss didn't break once, Ginny's hands slipped down and pulled Harry's top up his back. It wasn't until it was up under his arms that she broke the kiss and helped him pull the loose shirt up his arms and thrown it to the ground. Leaning back into the kiss Harry likewise slid his hands down to her hem.

Arching her back to give him some room Ginny let Harry pull her tight top up her stomach. Releasing him she held her arms over her head whilst he pulled the top free of her hair and arms before it too joined his clothes on the floor by the fire.

With the flames roaring away they kissed slowly, softly then suddenly savagely in desperate need of each other.

It was not long before Ginny was free of her bra and the lip of Harry's pants here loose around his hips.

"Sit up Harry" said Ginny quietly, in-betweens one of their kisses, as she worked him fly down until his pants were no longer closed.

Kneeling back up Harry settled down on his haunches. Releasing her legs Ginny wiggled her way off the couch. She leaned down, kissing Harry as he sat on the edge of the couch whilst she stood before him.

Her breasts rose and feel in time with her rapid heartbeat.

He watched mesmerised in between kisses as he worked on her jeans. Soon they were unclasped and Ginny and Harry pushed them to the ground together. Clad in only boy short panties she straddled him. Kissing him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth as his hands found her breasts.

Rolling her nipples between his fingers Harry heard Ginny groan into the kiss.

Ginny began to grind her hips against his feeling him twitch beneath her. Grinning she broke the kiss.

"Ive been looking forward to this" she said as she stood, a hand on his chest to stop him from moving she shuffled her panties down before kneeling between his legs.

Hooking her fingers under his waist band she shuffled his trousers and pants down his legs. He raised his hips and ass off the couch to give her some room to work.

She was a quick learner and it didn't take long for her to have them off of his legs. The mounting pile of clothes finally complete.

Reaching out she grasped his hard cock, sticking up from the nape between his thighs.

Waggling her finger she whispered "Come here Mister".

He shuffled right up to the edge of the couch, giving her full access to his hard cock and swinging balls.

Gently she caressed his throbbing cock, initially it bobbled at the feeling of her slightly colder hands. But they soon reached the same temperature as she slowly began to slide her hands up and down. Stroking her lover's hard dick.

Tentatively she leaned her head forward, her tongue slipped from her lips as she licked the bulbous head of his cock.

A curious look appeared on her face as she leant further forward and took a bigger lick. Letting her tongue linger on the head of his cock she slowly took it between her lips. Wettening it with her saliva she was then able her to run her tongue smoothly across the front then back of his cock head.

Gradually she took more between her lips, slowly tasting more of Harry's cock.

A coo escaped from his lips. Their eyes never breaking contact she began to bob her head further down his cock. Taking more in, she was able to wank he more smoothly as she coated his dick in her saliva.

Just as Ginny was learning Harry was also having a whole host of new experiences. The hot wet feeling of a mouth around his cock, the eye contact as she bobbed down, sliding his length into her mouth, the feeling of her tongue slip and slide all over his head was putting him in heaven.

He was loving this, she could tell, he was building, she could tell. She moaned and Harry jumped at the feeling of her mouth vibrate around his cock, adding to the long list of feelings he was experiencing.

Ginny was loving it as well, pleasing her man, she was getting him so close. His heart rate was high, eyes dilated, panting slightly. "He won't last much longer" she thought.

Gasping Harry let out a guttural groan before saying "Gin I'm, I'm gonna cum."

Hearing this she didn't back down. Instead she continued to work harder determined to make him spill his seed.

His hands gripped the fabric of the couch. Suddenly she knew it was time, bobbing down as far as she could go she saw his eyes go wide.

He let go, his climax hitting as he began shooting rope after rope of his cum into her mouth. She swallowed once, then twice, as she attempted to cope with him filling her mouth.

But to no avail. A sliver of his white cum escaped her lips and ran down her chin, falling to the swell of her breasts.

She let his breathing subside before licking his cock clean and releasing him from her mouth. Settling back she licked up the cum on her lips and chin before she scooped what was left off her boobs before sucking her fingers clean in her mouth.

She smirked mischievously at Harry who had watched her the whole time.

A minute passed as Harry recovered from his release.

They looked at each other the whole time. Suddenly his mouth opened as he let out a breath.

"Wow, I've got something to live up to now." He said before leaning forward and kissing Ginny hard, then laying her back on the rug he whispered "My turn."


	8. Families Reunited

The door swung shut behind the young couple as they entered The Burrow hand in hand.

"Hello you two" said Mr Weasley.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Mrs Weasley.

A broad smile on her face Ginny turned slightly to Harry before saying "Yes, the best day"

"New clothes dear?" said Mrs Weasley.

Letting go with a squeal she said "Yes" before spinning before her parents, her hair whipping around her, she said "I so love it. They are so gorgeous."

Laughing Mrs Weasley stepped forward from the cook top as she gave Ginny a hug.

"They suit you. One of you has good taste" she said.

Before turning towards Harry, who she hugged quickly, whispering "Thank you" into his ear.

Harry just smiled as Ginny lead him off into the living room to join the rest of the family.

"Anyone heard anything from Ron or Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Turning towards the George shook his head and then turned back to the fire.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he moved towards him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Harry tried to console him.

Looking towards Harry George nodded. Returning to Ginny they sat down in one of the lounge chairs. Ginny sitting on his lap with her legs over the arm.

Together they whiled away a few hours as they spoke of their plans for Grimmauld and Godric's. When they spoke of a new house they chatted in hushed tones. Not yet wanting to be overheard.

"I'm worried about what mum and dad will say" whispered Ginny.

"Probably that we are too young."

"I don't care though, I never want to lose you again."

"You never will Gin, I am yours forever."

Suddenly her expression changed.

"We haven't played Quidditch in ages Harry."

His eyes lit up as he looked at her. "You want to?"

"Hell Yes" she shouted, as she jumped up and headed out the door.

Sprinting to catch up with her Harry leapt from the patio landing on the lush green lawn as he continued to chase after her.

They ran towards the shed. Harry's Firebolt was with the Weasley's broomsticks, but Ginny had beaten him too it. Swinging her leg over the broom she looked back at him as she kicked off the ground and steamed into the air.

Grabbing Ron's Cleansweep he turned and jumped into the air. Shooting after the streak of red hair.

They whipped up into the air together, Harry slowly gained on Ginny as she became accustomed to the speed of the firebolt.

A sudden confidence sent her surging ahead as she pushed it further than the poor Cleansweep was capable of.

A minute passed before she looked back and began to slow to allow Harry to catch up to her. Speeding up to her he came to a sudden halt at her side, his hand extended, he caught her ass. A light crack sounded as he spanked her ass.

A cheeky smile stretched on his face as he caught the look of surprise on her face.

Laughing he hung in the air besides her, shouting over the wind "I couldn't help myself" he said.

"Don't worry, You aren't hearing me complaining."

"Oh really Gin? Well, maybe, just maybe." He said with a wink, "Your turn this time, just try and catch me." Before he dropped from besides her, falling straight down, accelerating faster than gravity would allow.

A whoop escaped her lips as she pushed the Firebolt down after him. She shrank her body against the broom determined to catch him a long time before he hit the ground.

Suddenly he levelled off to the right, her eyes followed him, and as keen as an eagle she twisted off to intercept him.

The twisted and wound between each other as they flew for the sake of flying, being on the wind, being together. It had been a long time since they had flown together and one of the first they had just flown casually, not attempting to chase the quaffle or the streaking snitch.

They flew together until they were chattering in the cold and the sun descended. They spent the last half hour flying side by side watching the sun sink behind the horizon.

After it passed over the lip of the world they slowly flew down to the shed, stowing their brooms before stumbling back towards the old house.

They stumbled back through the door arm in arm as they attempted to warm themselves. They moved quickly towards the fire when Ginny unceremoniously shoved her father aside.

"Oii watch it young lady."

"No you watch it old man" responded Ginny jovily.

"God I've missed doing that" Harry and Ginny said together,

Looking at her Harry laughed and called jinx.

A quizzical look passed across her face. It didn't take him long to realise what the issue is. His face feel slightly as he quelled her look of worry before saying "Sorry, muggle thing."

"Ill never get used to the fact that you grew up for 11 years without any knowledge of us." Said Ginny quietly.

"Well you are one reason im glad I found out" he said before placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. A dopy look took up residence on his face as he gazed at her.

"Oii watch it you" she said, punching him lightly on the arm, "I don't need another dope, my brothers are good enough for that."

"Hey, one of those brothers are in the room!" said George who was stretched out on the couch.

"Enough you three "said Mr Weasley sternly, "come now, Molly almost has dinner ready."

They slowly made their way towards the kitchen and the large table that filled it.

Mrs Weasley vanished the dishes arranged on the cook top before they suddenly appeared scattered across the table. A smile appeared on her face as she clenched her fist in success.

Seating herself at the other end of the table she joined the rapid conversation that was passing across the table. Things were slowly returning to some sense of normality. There was a glimmer of hope in Georges eyes, Arthur was looking more relaxed, Ginny and Harry were happy and even Percy was home.

"Any word from Ron?" she asked the table. The magnificent clock currently had Ron pointing towards travelling. Well at least he isn't in mortal peril she thought.

"No sadly" said Harry and Mr Weasley.

"They are fine Mum, you don't have to worry." Said Ginny.

The tabled hushed slightly as they began to dig into the food.

Suddenly Percy piped up as Ginny leant towards Harry's plate with a fork "For goodness sake, just let him eat in peace."

Laughing Ginny responded with a quick "No" as she squewered a piece of roast potato which miraculously found its way between her lips.

"Don't worry" said Harry as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"He will do something to pay me back for that later. Don't you worry."

"Hey brothers are in the room. Quiet!" said George merrily.

Laughing Harry bowed his head and quieted as he ate his way across the plate.

_One Week Later_

A rather bleary eyed Harry Potter stumbled down the Burrow's staircase rather early in the morning. Headed towards the kitchen, he had intended to make a cup of tea for his beautiful girlfriend who currently snoozing contentedly in their bed. Suddenly a series of loud pop's sounded from just beyond the garden gate.

Pulling his coat from the hooks by the door, Harry pushed his arms through the stiff sleeves as he stumbled outside to investigate.

A broad grin stretched across his face as he saw them. Walking towards him, Ron and Hermione were talking animatedly to her rather tan parent.

Disengaging herself from the conversation Hermione ran towards him, pulling him into a tight hug he admired the happy look that radiated from her. She finally seemed whole, her parents were home.

"I missed you" Harry said gruffly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I missed you too Harry. Its really good to see you. I'm just so glad we found them" said Hermione quietly.

Stepping apart Harry saw Mr Granger move towards him.

Hand out he said "From the sounds of it you are one of the people we need to thank for the end of the tyranny of Lord Volde-whats-it."

"My pleasure Sir, I'm just sorry we had to resort to such drastic measures to keep you safe."

"Nonsense, I mean at first we were utterly shocked, but in the end we understood why. Hermione did it for us, and we came to see that. I personally am just glad that she could fix us. I cannot imagine a life without her, well even though I never knew about her." He said with a grim look on his face.

Looking towards Harry's pyjama pants Ron ran his hand through his hair.

"I'd forgotten about the time difference coming home, at least it's not dark I spose. You the only one up?"

Laughing Harry lead them towards the house as he said with a sly smile "I'm not sure, I know Gin is awake, well she was when I left."

"Oh Harry" whispered Hermione as she lead her parents into the kitchen where she pulled out her wand and got some tea stewing.

Slowly the house was coming awake, there were a number of bangs as doors swung shut up the stairs.

Walking into the room Mr and Mrs Weasley had a surprised look on their face, seeing the Grangers sitting at the table.

"Oh sorry. If we had known you were here we wouldn't have just come down in out dressing gowns." Said Mrs Weasley rather abashed.

"Nonsense" said Mr and Mrs Granger as the rose and moved towards the other parents. A series of hugs and kisses were exchanged.

Moving back towards his seat Mr Granger said "Don't stress, we are the ones who arrived unannounced. And the two of us would like to thank you for looking after Hermione."

"Not to worry, she hasn't been here long. Between fighting and then finding you. She's only been around occasionally" said Mrs Weasley, "It's our pleasure."

"Now make yourselves at home, you are both welcome to stay here as long as you need. I understand that you sold everything when you left, so you aren't to worry about being displaced." Said Mr Weasley finally.

As the house awoke the table filled. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger began to cook as the trio sat chatting. It wasn't long before Ginny joined them, sitting on Harry's lap and the brothers joined them downstairs. The Burrow was properly full again.


	9. Good night, well eventually

That evening, the whole family was gathered in the living room. The fire was slowly dimming and the people in the room gradually disappeared.

A long drawn out yawn passed from between Ginny's lips as she lay back against Harry.

"It sounds like we aren't the only tired people in here" said Hermione.

"She keeps nodding off" replied Harry, a smirk across his lips.

"I think we might head up ourselves, "said Ron taking Hermione's hand before leading her towards the door. "Good night guys."

"Good night everyone, night Mum, Night dad." Said Hermione before she too rounded the corner and disappeared after Ron.

"Good night you two." The room responded.

"I think we should take a leaf out of their books said Harry. Gently he moved to his feet before picking Ginny up and cradling her in his arms.

"Good night all." Said Harry before her turned and slowly.

"Night" said one or two voices. The majority of the room were too engrossed in the depths of the fire or too tired to respond for themselves.

By the time Harry with the half asleep Ginny had reached the bottom of the stairs Ron and Hermione's door had swung shut.

Once they had entered Ron's room, and the door was securely closed he had rounded on Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss.

She kissed him back hard. She loved him and she wanted him to feel just how much.

His tongue darted from between his lips, sliding across Hermione's lower lip.

She moaned into the kiss. Hot with desire.

Harry made his way slowly up the stairs, careful to avoid knocking Ginny against anything.

By the time they had arrived at her door Ginny had come round slightly, using her own hand to push the door wide so that they could enter.

Once inside Harry moved towards their bed. Leaning at the waist he lay Ginny gently down on the sheets. His head besides hers, he was pulled into a hard kiss as Ginny planted her lips against his.

When her breath was all but exhausted she let him go. Harry moved towards the door, making sure it was closed he pulled his wand from his pocket. He pulled his wand from his pocket before whispering "muffliato" to ensure that they would not be roused by any accidental noises around the house and ensure that they were not accidently overheard.

As he walked back towards their bed he dropped his wand on the bed side table and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Laying himself down besides his beautiful girlfriend he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Leaning back she noticed his nipple, stiff with the cold, a smile graced her lips. Harry cocked his head, curious as to what was afoot.

Meanwhile Ron had backed Hermione up against one of the few clear wall spaces in his room. A space where a chair had resided until a few short weeks before, that is, until Hermione had moved it aside.

He pressed his body against her hard, pinning her against the wall as he beared down on her is a long, heavy kiss. Their tongues flicking against each other as her hands swept across her back. Sweeping his shirt up as she felt her way across the muscles and ridges of his back which were slowly becoming familiar.

Releasing her slightly Ron pulled her top up quickly and a little roughly. Pulling it up her arms which he held above her head, before he threw it on the floor behind them.

Hermione was a sight to behold. Clad only in a sexy pink bra and her jeans she was sexy. Her mused hair already looked like she had had a long session in bed.

But she hadn't, yet. She slipped her hands between their bodies, making short work of his buckle and zips and the button holding her jeans closed. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him tight. Wanting nothing but to be lost in their own world. Well they were.

Placing his hands high on her thighs he squeezed gently. Suddenly he squeezed a little harder; Hermione squealed loudly as she felt his hands on her body.

Hermione loved when he touched her. She was his, all his and he was hers. Just for the two of them.

Lifting her by the legs he pulled her up his body. Wrapping her legs around his waist she held herself up.

Now it was her turn, she kissed down on him.

Giggling Ginny was laying against Harry's side. Looking into his eyes, an arm resting across his chest, her palm pressed against his body. Occasionally she raised her arm and swirled a finger across a part of his torso.

Occasionally he giggled, as her finger tickled some part of him.

Lifting her head she cocked it. Pushing herself up, she swung a leg across his body. Kneeling back she settled her weight onto his thighs.

Seductively she placed a finger on her lips. Slowly, she drew her finger across her lips, placing her finger against the collar of her, she drew in down, over the swell of the breasts, down her flat stomach, to the hem of her shirt. Slipping the finger beneath it she drew the top up, sweeping her finger across her stomach she slowly revealed more and more to Harry who had followed her little finger avidly.

Without breaking their eye contact she swept the top up, pulling it over her fair, down her arms before dropping it off the side of her bed. Kneeling before him Ginny was in all her glory. Her flame red hair framed her face. A slight curl caressed her face and swept down across her shoulder.

Leaning forward she stretched herself out, over him. Placing her forearms on either side of his head she held her face above his. Looking into his deep green eyes she leant down and locked lips with him.

Abandoning the wall Ron turned quickly, moving towards his wide bed. He tipped Hermione onto the bed. As gracefully as possible, she spread herself out.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he admired her body. Moving towards her he dropped his pants from his hips. His rock hard cock sprung out of his pants. Free of their constriction he stood proudly.

Placing his knees against the edge of the beg Ron lent forward, looking up at her face he cocked his head as he hooked his thumbs under the lip of her jeans.

She smiled back at him and he saw her nod. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her lips before pulling her leg tight jeans off. They too joined the mounting pile on the floor.

He climbed up onto the bed where he settled down between her legs. Hermione lay before him clad in her matching bra and panties.

He slid his hands up along her long sweeping calves, moving up gradually. When they arrived at her knees, his lips joined his ministrations, kissing along the trail left by his fingers as they stroked and slipped their ways ever higher.

It did not take him long to arrive at his ultimate goal. Placing a gentle kiss on her centre he promptly hooked his fingers under the sides of the panties as Hermione arched her back to remove her bra. It didn't take much to have her laying on their bed, in all her glory.

Her lips we covered in neatly trimmed hair. Looking down, Hermione let out a giggle at the sight of the mop of red hair resting between her thighs.

Breaking the kiss Ginny lifted herself slightly, looking at Hay she whispered quietly "Let me okay?"

"Whatever you want Gin" he whispered back, pushing himself up he pecked her on the lips again before settling back.

Shuffling his jeans down his legs she removed the rest of their clothes, leaving herself straddling Harry, naked, with him just as free beneath her.

Ginny wrapped her hand around his hard cock, she giggled at the feeling of the pulse as it shot through it, causing it to bounce intermittently in her grasp.

Slowly she worked her hand up and down. Gradually she built her tempo. Harry's breathing became shallower and quicker as she built him up.

She worked is cock as she admired the look on his face, the bliss and sheer relaxation. 'I love making him look like that' she thought.

She smiled before suddenly lifting herself up and dropping her body down on his cock. Filling herself, she sighed.

Harry's eyes flew open at the feeling of her wetness surrounding him.

"Gods" he uttered before looking up at her face. She placed her hands on his chest as she raised her hips slowly before dropping them down again, taking him all the way back in.

Rolling her hips, Ginny began to slowly let him in and out, letting her grind her clit against his body whilst making him feel glorious.

Her breast swaying before him and the sight of his cock thrusting in and out of her tight bare pussy was enough for now. He let his head rest back.

A moan escaped their lips together.

Wrapping her hand in his hair Hermione rode out the orgasm that she had just had thanks to Ron's tongue.

"Jeezzz, he is getting good at that" she though, letting herself relax back onto the bed as the climax subsided.

A minute later, she felt Ron begin to move up her body. Laying himself down besides her he trailed his fingers across her smooth tummy. Admiring the glow she had after a hard cum he smile. God he loved making her feel like that. It was just so right.

Turning her head, Hermione looked towards him. Smiling at the fact he was smiling she ran a hand across his face.

"Thanks darling, god you look a mess" she said quietly

"My pleasure, hey, this is all you" he said with a lazy wink.

"Ohh is that how it is," she said with a light punch to his exposed shoulder, "You ready for this next big boy."

"Hey, who you calling a boy, missy. I'm always ready; you should know that young lady."

"Hmm it seems so" she admitted, "I'm looking forward to round two now."

It didn't take much for him to get the message. Ron quickly moved himself between her legs. Holding his weight from her with his arms he let her arrange them. Her warm hands grasped his cock as she positioned him. Looking into his eyes she nodded gently and she felt him sink forwards slowly.

Hermione sighed until he was all the way in, that feeling was well, simply the best.

Ron drew his hips back, pulling himself out before sinking back in. He marvelled at the feeling of her soft walls against him. He was as close as he could be to her and it felt good.

"Ron, fuck me, hard"

In response he didn't hold back, he thrust forward hard, filling her quickly before pulling out and thrusting back in. Deep, hard and fast.

"Yesssss" said Hermione, as she let herself go, thrusting her hips to meet his.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were building together. Her thrusts were sending them both in a spiral of bliss.

Groans escaped them constantly. Ginny swirled her hips around as she thrust down to meet him. Together they climbing up that bliss filled ladder. This was the ultimate display of love.

Harry held her face between his palms as his placed gentle kiss after kiss on her lips and cheeks.

He moaned into her as she thrust hard in response to him lifting her own hips to meet her.

Together they were getting close, so close.

Breaking the kiss Ginny groaned "Yes Harry, yes"

"Gin, I'm gonna cum"

"Me too Harry, I'm so close."

"Cum with me"

Placing her head in the crook of her neck their bodies rolled together as they together went that last little way.

"Ohhhhhh" groaned Ginny as her pussy began to clench around Harry, cumming she pushed Harry over the edge.

Shooting deep inside her, Harry filled her tight pussy with his cum.

"Yes, yes" moaned Ginny as she began to come down from her climax. Feeling Harry begin to soften inside her she relaxed.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No thank you" he said before wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled the sheet over the top of them.

Still naked, still together they feel into a deep sleep.

"Rrrroooonnnn" Hermione groaned as Ron ran a finger across her sensitive clit causing the dam walls to break as she came hard.

Groaning at their exertions Ron continued to thrust in and out of her tight pussy. It had become a bit of a game for him. Seeing how many times he could make her cum before he couldn't go any more.

So far under Hermione sank into the post climax bliss and Ron continued to push deep inside before drawing out and sinking back in. Filling her each time.

Together they began to build. As he thrust in he switched between rotating his hips as he sank in and thrusting in hard. The alternations frequently resulted in an unexpected groan from Hermione and the occasional grunt from Ron as Hermione clenched around him.

Together they too began to climb towards that ultimate goal. Holding her hands in his, Ron lent forwards and kissed Hermione hard. His tongue swirled against hers.

Pulling back Ron slowly said "I'm getting close love"

"Me too" she whispered back.

The thrusts became more laboured as he tried to control himself.

Suddenly Hermione came again, her climax gushing through her body. Her pussy clenched around Ron causing him to involuntarily cum. Filling Hermione with spurt after spurt of his cum.

Together they sagged. Their bodies coming down from the high, their minds fogged by their exertions.

A minute later they were laying face to face, Hermione reached for her wand and cast a quick cleansing spell ridding them from any of their mess.

They admired the other from across the pillow. Their eyes drooping ever lower before Hermione whispered "Good Night my love." And hers closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Brushing a wisp of hair from her face Ron placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before falling off to sleep.


End file.
